


Oh my God

by Bubbly_Matcha



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Aww, Caretaking, Fainting, Fear, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Oh My God, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stairs, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Matcha/pseuds/Bubbly_Matcha
Summary: Ash wakes up on the sofa in the early hours of the day.What could possibly happen?(Mentions of panic)
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Oh my God

Ash tosses and turned, his breathing becoming more and more ragged as his nightmare began to subside. His eyes bleary opened, quietly groaning to himself.

He must have fallen asleep on the sofa (couch to the Americans 😤). As he began to calm, he felt an overwhelming sensation. Waves of heat across his body. 

Great. 

It was probably the early hours of the day, he could still make it to bed, Eiji wouldn't be too mad at him.

~

Fever dragged across his eyelids as he stumbled towards the fleet of stairs. Vision blurring together into a colourful swirl, he gripped the hand rail tightly. 

His skin was aching from hypersensitivity, chills racking through his frame. 

Heart rate elevated and breathing becoming once again strained, he managed to clamber up four steps. 

Realising his mistake immediately, he choked out, "H-help! Pl-please I-I need help." 

His knees buckled seconds after, falling ungracefully to the bottom of the stairwell, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

~~Time skip around an hour or so later~~

Eiji yawned, turning around to Ash's side of the bed, reaching out an arm to go around his waist. 

Except he wasn't there.

He blinked a couple of times to wake himself up.  
Maybe Ash had fallen asleep downstairs? 

Eiji sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without knowing where Ash was.

Leaving the cozieness of the bed he began to walk out towards the stairs.

Despite the darkness he could hear shallow breathing. Eiji turned the lights on quickly. 

The colour drained from his face as he saw Ash, crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Oh my God." 

Eiji more or less sprinted down the steps, panic taking over his mind.

"Ash!" He called out desperately. 

The worry only grew as he realised how much Ash was sweating, his body boiling hot.

Eiji's fear skyrocketed, inhaling and exhaling sharply through his mouth again and again. 

He couldn't do this

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making Shorter or Alex wake up at Eiji's panic?
> 
> What do ya'll think?
> 
> Excuse the bad SPaG, it's 1am and I'm still frickin delirious lmao


End file.
